


A Little Demon's Plan

by MysMys



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cute, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Lesbian, Rating: PG13, Romance, Ruby Kurosawa Is Very Gay, Yuri, gay girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysMys/pseuds/MysMys
Summary: “L-little demon, huh..?”Ruby had never once worn anything so forward before. The black striped thigh-highs were enough to send Ruby into shame and embarrassment, let alone the whole ‘devil’ outfit she’s put together. Truth be told, Ruby didn't even think about where the two were going after her plan-- if it went well. However, Ruby was determined to show Yoshiko her feelings, even if it meant putting her shyness aside to show it in a way her love could understand...





	A Little Demon's Plan

A Little Demon’s Plan

2:58 PM.

Ruby lets out a moan of distress, her anxiety catching up to her. She had been waiting for today all day long, and soon she could finally put her plan into action. She wasn’t sure if it would work, or if her feelings would be returned, but Ruby wanted to try... After all, she cares so much about Yoshiko.

2:59 PM.

The thought of Yoshiko carries Ruby’s mind away, as dream after dream replays through her mind. She thinks about the two holding hands, the two going to a restaurant together-- the two kissing… Her heart starts to beat faster as her mind keeps delving deeper into her love--

**RIIIIIIIIIIING!**

3:00 PM.

A relieved sigh drops out of her mouth as she grabs her school bag and heads out of the classroom. She walks towards the rooftop, the place her and Yoshiko had agreed to meet the night before. Before she realizes it, she’s already at the doorway, and her embarrassment comes in full force before she can even open the door.

“J-just a bit more, Ruby...”

Ruby reaches for the door, her hand hesitant on the knob. She wipes the bit of sweat on her forehead with her other arm and takes a deep breath. Still worried, she begins to peer through the window and look for her crush.

_Poke_

“Ruby-chan..?”

Ruby jumps in embarrassment, a yelp bouncing from her lips as she turns to meet the voice behind her. “Y-Y-Yoshiko-chan?!” Ruby’s face flushes and she tries to compose herself. She dusts off her skirt and nervously smiles up at Yoshiko.

Yoshiko giggles at Ruby’s reaction, knowing full well before poking her she’d jump in fear. She smiles back at the girl and points at her. “It’s Yohane! And prithee, dear mortal, what is it that you require of me, that you would call upon my services on this midafternoon?”

Ruby averts her gaze. “I-I just wanted to talk a bit!” She starts to twiddle her fingers and rocks on her feet shyly. “I-is that okay..?”

Yoshiko gets taken off guard, Ruby's soft words piercing into her heart. “E-er… Y-yes, I suppose that’s…” She shakes her head, “I-I mean!” Yoshiko takes a second to compose herself, and then lets out a mischievous giggle, “Ufufu… That is satisfactory, my young earthling. But where will our spirits find themselves while we converse?”

Ruby processes Yoshiko’s words for a second before giving the girl a big smile. “We’ll figure that out! But first, let me get changed, okay?”

Yoshiko looks at the red-haired girl confused. “C-changed..?”

Ruby giggles before running off to the girl’s bathroom; her plan was in motion.

 

…

 

“And done!” 

Ruby tries to smile as she finishes putting on a black sweater on, the last piece to her outfit. She looks up in the school’s bathroom mirror and tilts her head, and her face blazes red when she sees herself in the outfit. She composes herself and twirls, inspecting the black frills on her red skirt.

“L-little demon, huh..?”

Ruby had never once worn anything so forward before. The black striped thigh-highs were enough to send Ruby into shame and embarrassment, let alone the whole ‘devil’ outfit she’s put together. Truth be told, Ruby didn't even think about where the two were going after her plan-- if it went well. However, Ruby was determined to show Yoshiko her feelings, even if it meant putting her shyness aside to show it in a way her love could understand.

“Okay, I’m coming out!”

Ruby’s hand hesitates once again by the door. Anxiety starts to flood her, and she starts to

become self conscious. _“C-Can I really do this..?”_ she thought. Ruby gulps as she forces her frozen hand and turns the door knob.

“R-Ruby-chan?!” Yoshiko’s jumps up and her eyes widen. “W-what a-are you doing with such an outfit?!”

Ruby places her hands behind her back and looks up at her crush sweetly, a small smile on her lips as she tiptoes forward.

“W-well~” Ruby giggles, “I guessed that a fallen angel would have a much better time with a little demon than a ‘mere mortal’, wouldn’t they~?”

Ruby giggles again as she gets even closer to Yoshiko, the blue-haired girl practically pressed against the wall for space. “What do you think~?”

“W-well--” Yoshiko averts her eyes from Ruby’s gaze as she stammers through her words. “I-I guess t-the outfit is… A-appropriate for a little demon...”

Her words came out quiet and weak. Yoshiko tried to ignore Ruby’s advances, but her heart beat started to command her attention, and soon she found herself right back into Ruby’s gaze.

“Ehehe, I’m glad you think so, but that wasn’t what I was asking…”

Ruby starts to blush now as she starts to become aware of her heart as well. She tries to ignore it, sticking to the scenario she’s played out a hundred times in her head. “I was asking what you think about me~”

"A-ah, U-uhm, w-well... P-perhaps I may like..."

Ruby's nose boops Yoshiko, both girls faces flaming now. Despite Ruby's growing embarrassment, she manages a few more words. "I-if you like me, y-you can have me, Fallen Angel..."

The two girls stood like that for awhile, their heart beats in sync, their eyes locked onto one another. Finally, Yoshiko breaks the tension with a small nod before leaning in for a kiss.

Ruby's butterflies left her stomach the moment the two's lips touched. Her eyes widened for a second before closing, and her arms got comfortable around her crush's waist as they kissed. Snug and warm, Ruby's stress finally left her completely.

 

_"P-plan success..."_

 


End file.
